


Warlocks Mission

by TwinVax



Series: Nott's Classes [4]
Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Drabble, Gen, Idea - Freeform, necromancer!caleb, set up for probably a bigger fic, the raven queen gives her warlock a mission, warlock!nott
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2018-12-04
Packaged: 2019-09-07 13:47:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16855129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TwinVax/pseuds/TwinVax
Summary: The Raven Queen gives Nott her first mission to fulfill since allowing Yeza to live.





	Warlocks Mission

_**“You must watch him. Do not be fooled; he is a necromancer who intends to raise what he had done in a moment of mistake. Don’t be tricked by his words or actions, he is a danger and a threat. Watch him, and if he dares to go against the natural order, kill him swiftly.”**_ The Raven Queen ordered as Nott slept, mask huge in front of her. The first real mission that she had given her, and it was after she’d been in her service for weeks and gotten arrested. 

Nott shrugged, looking around the inky blackness of where she was, “That won’t be too hard, since neither of us will be able to escape this stupid fucking jail. He seems nice though, really sad and dirty, but nice enough. Hasn’t tried to kill me even!” 

The expression and voice of her patron didn’t change,  _ **“Don’t trust the actions of a necromancer. Watch him, bring those he tries to raise back to me, and destroy him before his power gets too great towards his goal. The raven is in your service, use it and the book, do not lose it. Do what must be done when it is time, you will not be jailed forever.”**_

“That’s super helpful, thank you. Can I sleep now?” she asked, faintly sarcastic. 

**_“Sleep, and when you wake, tread carefully and watch. That is the task I place you on.”_ **

“Thanks.” Nott muttered, as the vision dissolved away, returning her to an uncomfortable sleep until she would wake. She’d had a full day ahead of her, she supposed, doing what her patron wanted. 


End file.
